


Drinking Tea

by katawa_shoujos_bitch



Category: Flipped - Lily Norris
Genre: Angst, Gen, dysphoria centric, fully angst im not gonna lie, it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katawa_shoujos_bitch/pseuds/katawa_shoujos_bitch
Summary: Playing around with the arbitrary gender roles of a drink and fending off dysphoria all the while.





	Drinking Tea

Tea is a girly drink. 

_Yeah, well, fuck gender roles,_ said the boy whose dysphoria had infected him with toxic masculinity so deep it damaged his mental health to a nearly fatal extent and regularly disrupted his daily life.  _I'll drink tea like a fucking man._

It wasn't like Sam  _wanted_ to drink it. In the stupid cup with the floral patterns. And it wasn't even that he couldn't handle femininity, it just... something about this particular event was triggering the tightness in his chest that signaled a dysphoric episode incoming. 

One sip. 

Jeez, what kind of tea even is this? His mom made it so he doesn't even know. 

Vanilla, the tea box says. Doesn't taste like vanilla. Maybe it needs some sweetener. Or cream. 

Tea with cream and sugar. He grimaces. 

Yeah, he'll just live with it this way. 

Rose seemed happy, though, to sip out of the little cup. Sam allowed his nerves to settle just a little so he could be happy for his sister, who was usually the losing party in Mom-Shoving-Gender-Down-Our-Throats-Oh-So-Subtly events. Usually she was the one being told (oh-so-discreetly) that she could stand to be a little bit more like a  _boy,_ like a  _man._ Like their son. 

This time, though, it was Sam who their mother kept throwing little glances at. Would he drink it? 

Yeah, of course he was going to drink the tea. It'd be a headache not to. He'd have to come up with an explanation. And... ugh. 

It's fine for now. 

One day a sip of tea won't be cause for alarm. One day he'll be comfortable with being a bit feminine sometimes. 

One day. 

He sighed, taking another large gulp. Disgusting, but at least it wasn't a Dainty Sip. His mom shot him a look. 

Yeah, sure. One day.


End file.
